Scar
by Sweety Nightmare
Summary: Un membre de l'équipage Law Trafalgar pose une question au capitaine. Ce qui va le faire plonger dans ses sombres souvenirs. Attention : master/slave, viol, scarification, torture et pédophilie. LEMON !


**_Titre_** : Scar

**_Couple_** :Doflamingo x Law

**_Genre_** : Master/Slave, Viol, Scarification, Torture, Pédophilie, Hurt/Comfort, ect.

**_Note_** : Juste bonne lecture !

**_Beta_**_ : La mère d'une amie et que je remercie beaucoup !_

.

* * *

** .**

**Dans le submersible des _Heart's Pirate_, tout le monde avait chaud, les membres qui, habituellement étaient habillés dans des combinaisons blanches étaient tous en short et T-shirts si ce n'est torses nus. Seul le capitaine était chaudement habillé, d'un long jean tacheté de noir, un sweat polaire jaune et noir avec le blason de l'équipage, seul son chapeau nordique était retiré, et comme chacun il avait chaud. L'un des membres de son équipage, l'interpella au midi, quand tout le monde était attablé.**

.

**« _Capitaine ? Pourquoi tu gardes ton sweat-shirt alors qu'on crève tous de chaud ! Même toi ! T'es en sueur !_ Fit Shachi un petit T-shirt blanc et un short pour seuls habits. »**

.

**Law ne répondit rien, ne faisant que frissonner, il baissa la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la raison pour laquelle il gardait ses vêtements chauds en toutes circonstances ? Pour cela, il fallait dévoiler une part de son passé qu'il voulait presque à tout prix… En y réfléchissant, il se souvint de ces années, il s'assombrit et plongea dans ses souvenirs, qui hantaient ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars…**

.

.

.

Tout avait commencé sept ans plus tôt… Bientôt huit même. Il réprima un frisson en se souvenant de ça, lui, âgé d'à peine seize ans à l'époque. Il était courbé, malgré sa petite taille de l'époque, il n'avait pas tellement de place. Chaque position était fortement désagréable. Il était dans une cage, trop petite pour se mettre debout et trop étroite pour être assis. Par chance ? Il était extrêmement maigre, tous ses os ressortaient malgré la peau. On voyait chaque cote sur son torse, ses bras étaient comme des brindilles. Il entendit des pas dans la pièce d'à côté, un hurlement de douleur lui glaça le sang. Il y a deux jours, peut-être trois, il était à la place de cette personne qui hurlait. Il avait été vendu il y a un mois par ses parents, qui n'avaient pas un sou en poche, contre une belle somme. Et depuis, il avait été enfermé dans les cales d'un bateau de marchandises, ce qu'il était devenu. Et arrivé à terre, il fut entrainé dans une grande salle, ses vêtements déchirés et tachés par endroit lui furent enlevés. Puis, le jeune Law fut attaché, face contre le mur, il tournait la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et vit des hommes richement habillés qui l'avaient acheté et un autre qui faisait chauffer il ne savait quoi dans un feu ardent. Puis, l'homme s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il tenait entre ses mains, une sorte de longue branche en métal avec un signe au bout, le signe des esclaves des Dragons Célestes. Il essaya en vain de se détacher, se débattant contre les chaines autour de ses poignets et chevilles et quand il sentit dans son dos une brûlure atroce et l'odeur de sa propre chair brûler. Il sut que c'était trop tard. Il venait d'être marqué au fer rouge. Sa vie libre s'arrêta là. Il ne put se retenir, il fondit en larmes, des larmes de douleur, de rage et de peine. Son bourreau l'avait détaché du mur d'où il était accroché et l'avait jeté dans cette cage. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il se sentait comme une sorte d'oiseau. Trois mois plus tard, il n'amusa plus ces Dragons Célestes, d'un coup, en pleine ville côtière bondée de monde. Alors qu'il marchait à quatre pattes, tenu en laisse par une jeune femme hautaine et hideuse. Il était son chien. Mais, elle sortit une arme à feu prête à le tuer quand un homme, immensément grand, la stoppa. Cet homme, ce fou ! qui l'avait sauvé regarda la Dragon Céleste et la flatta. Il baratina longuement, lui demandant de lui confier cet homme pour qu'il le tue à sa place, car une femme comme elle n'avait pas à se salir les mains. Cet inconnu était un beau parleur et la femme accepta. Elle laissa là son « animal » et partit. L'homme, qui était blond avec des lunettes sur le nez, détailla Law sous toutes les coutures.

.

« _Kidd !_ Beuglât-il. _Portes le au navire._ _Et files -lui des fringues._ »

.

Le dit Kidd, après un « _Oui Capitaine !_ » s'exécuta. Il portait Law dans ses bras forts malgré son apparence frêle, Kidd était fort. À moins que ça soit Law qui soit devenu vraiment léger. Ce Kidd était torse nu, des breloques autour des bras et des cheveux flamboyants coiffés en mode « tulipe » et qui attiraient le regard du brun. Il était fasciné par la beauté du jeune homme qui le portait. Mais il l'était moins que son sauveur, un capitaine à ce qu'il comprit. Arrivé sur le bateau, il vit que c'était un bateau pirate. Ca ne l'étonna guère. Le rouquin le posa sans douceur sur le pont, parmi des hommes aux regards lubriques qui ne se gênaient pas pour reluquer le jeune éphèbe, certains le sifflaient d'autres se moquaient ou chuchotaient entre eux. Le jeune homme roux revint sur le pont et se plaça devant Law, toujours au sol, la tête basse comme pour se cacher du regard des autres.

.

« _Tient ! Enfiles ça toi !_ Cracha le roux, hautain. »

.

Law le remercia rapidement, habitué à ce genre de ton quand on s'adressait à lui. Il regarda les vêtements que Kidd venait de lui jeter à la figure. Un simple jean et un T-shirt jaune. Il les enfila rapidement, ravi de cacher sa nudité depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il s'habilla sous le regard lubrique des autres hommes et le regard moqueur de Kidd. L'ex-esclave hésitait. Se posant une tonne de question et ne sachant où aller, que faire. Les hommes, beaucoup plus imposants que lui, avec des aura beaucoup plus fortes et terrifiantes que lui, le laissaient cloué au sol. Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine revienne. Les hommes s'écartèrent sous le passage du blond. Seul Kidd resta à sa place, debout à côté du jeune Law, droit et fier. L'adulte s'accroupit face au jeune. Même ainsi, il le dominait de sa taille. Le plus jeune avala difficilement sa salive et baissa la tête alors qu'il l'avait levée pour détailler l'homme. Il lui prit la mâchoire entre deux doigts, le forçant à relever la tête, lui fit tourner la tête de droite à gauche et la leva un peu plus.

.

« _Tu seras parfait._ déclara-t-il.

- _Parfait… ?_ Osa répéter Law.

- _Pour être ma pute. Tu es trop faible pour te battre. Trop maigrichon pour aider à quelque chose sur le navire. Et vus ta tête et ton corps. Tu seras bon à baiser. _»

.

Clair, net et précis. Law était habitué. Il n'était qu'un objet maintenant. Et même quand il était chez les Dragons Célestes il n'était qu'un objet sexuel. Surtout utilisé par les hommes plus que par les femmes. Son cul était donc habitué à recevoir un homme. Même deux en même temps. Il savait comment donner du plaisir, avec sa bouche ou son cul. Le blond le souleva du sol et le mit debout et se remit à le détailler.

.

« _Ils ne t'ont pas fait bouffer depuis combien de temps ? _Demanda le capitaine.

- _Ils me nourrissaient, tous les jours._

- _Je reformule. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé un _vrai _repas ?_

- _Qua… _Il hésita. _Quatre mois._

- _Kidd. Emmènes-le bouffer. Ne le forces pas à trop manger, il te dégueulerait d'ssus !_ »

.

Kidd tira Law par le bras, assez violemment et le traina derrière lui jusqu'aux cuisines. Il n'aimait vraiment pas s'occuper de ce faiblard d'esclave sauvé par un coup de tête par son capitaine ! Il bougonna, et cracha à la figure de Law.

.

« _Si j'm'occupe de toi c'est juste parce que Doflamingo me l'demande ! Et qu'suis en tête pour être son nouveau s'cond._

- _Alors… Mon nouveau maître s'appelle comme ça… ? _Il se mit à sourire. _J'en suis vraiment ravi... _Un petit sourire rêveur s'afficha sur ses lèvres. »

.

Kidd sursauta, et regarda Law. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réaction comme ça ! Même si, en y réfléchissant, c'était « presque »normal… Un esclave est toujours ravi comme il l'a dit, de connaître le nom de son maître ? 'Fin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir ! Arrivé à la cuisine, il servit Law qui commença à manger lentement et avec méfiance.

.

« _Hey ! C'mment t'appelles-tu ?_ Lança Kidd, s'ennuyant ferme. _Moi c'est Kidd. Eustass Captain Kidd. _Il rit. _Même si j'suis qu'second, c'est mon nom._

- _Je… Moi c'est… Law… Law Trafalgar._ Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille.

- _Tu n'vas pas t'mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse !_

- _Je… Désolé… Mais, c'est la première fois, qu'on me demande mon nom… En plusieurs mois…_

- _Wow. Être esclave ramolli ou t'es comme ça naturellement toi ?_ »

.

Law se mordit les lèvres, honteux. Cet Eustass avait raison, il n'était qu'un faiblard, aussi pleurnichard qu'une nana, et ramolli. Il avait, l'espace d'une seconde, cru qu'il serait de nouveau libre. Mais non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait bon sang ? Ce Doflamingo, même s'il l'avait sauvé de la mort, il allait être son esclave, son jouet sexuel. Il sera son maître et lui son chien, son objet, sa pute ! Il ne dit plus un mot, il toucha à peine à son assiette, la nausée étant vite arrivée, il n'était plus habitué qu'à manger un quignon de pain et un verre d'eau une fois par jour. Kidd le regarda quelques secondes, il débarrassa de lui-même sa table, nettoya l'assiette, l'essuya et la rangea, tout en silence, pas un seul bruit ne s'était fait entendre. Le rouquin emmena l'autre homme dans la chambre du capitaine, se doutant que ce dernier y serait et lui aurait demandé de traîner l'autre « abruti » comme il le pensait, dans cette chambre. Il toqua et la voix grave et légèrement nasillarde lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit suivi de Law.

.

« _J'pensais bien faire en vous l'amenant Capitaine._

- _Tu as bien fait, tu as bien fait. Laisses-nous Kidd. _»

.

Kid sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Law, toujours silencieux, osa lever le regard, un regard timide, vers son Maitre ? Capitaine ? Il ne savait pas comment appeler cet homme. Il ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix basse et timide pour lui poser la question, ses yeux dirigés en biais vers ses pieds nus à peine recouverts du jean bleu un peu trop grand.

.

« _Co… Comment dois-je vous appeler… ?_

- _Appel moi Doflamingo-Sama. _Fit simplement le blond, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- _Doflamingo-Sama…? _Répéta Law pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, l'autre hocha la tête. _Bien, Doflamingo-Sama._

- _Mon petit Law, excites- moi. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux._ »

.

Law le regarda, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il hésita un peu, regardant cet homme se lever de sa chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Après quelque secondes, qui ne semblaient pas déranger cet homme et même plutôt l'amuser, il se mit à quatre pattes au sol, comme un animal, et s'approcha de l'homme blond, de « Doflamingo-Sama », de manière féline, il s'arrêta face aux jambes de ce dernier, il les regarda et timidement passa ses mains sur le pantalon, qui ressemblait plus à un bermuda orange criard, qui les couvrait, les remontant jusqu'à la petite ceinture qui faisait tenir l'habit sur ses hanches. Il la déboucla, il détacha ensuite les boutons et le baissa et le retira des jambes du maître qui ne l'aida pas, ne faisant que le regarder à travers ses lunettes à montures blanches, les verres teintés de rose et un immense sourire pervers accroché à ses lèvres. Le bas fut enfin enlevé, et Law frotta son visage contre une de ces longues et interminables jambes pour finir par frotter son visage contre ces cuisses que Doflamingo avait écartées.

Il ne portait pas de sous—vêtements et avait le loisir de voir le pénis de son maître ramolli mais tout de même imposant, qu'est-ce que ça sera une fois bandé ? Il allait vérifier ça tout de suite, la joue posée contre la cuisse gauche de l'homme, sa respiration se répercutant sur la peau de l'autre, d'une main, il saisit doucement et avec précaution la verge du blond, de sa main douce et fine d'adolescent, la caressa puis entama de petit va et vient, le pénis prenait de plus en plus de vigueur et après quelques minutes, l'organe fut totalement dressé, Law décolla sa joue de la cuisse où il était félinement appuyé. Il se plaça correctement à genoux entre les jambes écartées et nues, le regard fixé sur la verge pointé vers lui.

Elle était vraiment grande, longue et épaisse, tressautant de temps à autres dans l'attente d'une seule chose maintenant que la douce main chaude du plus jeune l'avait quittée ainsi que ses caresses, et Law lui offrit. Il avança le visage vers elle, la regarda avec appréhension, c'était la plus imposante qu'il n'ait vue, il souffla dessus et embrassa le gland rougi, sa main retrouva le chemin de la virilité du blond pour la tenir et faciliter sa manœuvre. Il embrassa par la suite toute la colonne de chair, passant par les endroits sensibles la faisant encore plus palpiter au creux de sa main, une main se posa sur ses cheveux l'incitant à continuer sur cette voie, ce qu'il fit en faisant glisser sa langue de manière sensuelle, allant caresser de sa douce langue les veines gonflées qui pulsaient sous ses assauts exquis.

Il remonta sa langue doucement, retournant sur l'endroit le plus sensible, l'extrémité de cette hampe. Il commença à suçoter avec application le gland, puis donna de petits coups de langue. La main dans ses cheveux commença à les lui caresser lentement, se convulsant sous le plaisir soudain quand il engloutit entièrement la verge, lui procurant une douce chaleur et humidité venant du va et vient le long de cette verge gorgée de sang, usant de son savoir-faire et son imagination, il _devait_ lui donner du plaisir, c'est l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné après tout ! Les joues creusées, ses dents exerçaient une pression sur la virilité dans sa bouche divine, l'adolescent entama de lents mouvements avec sa langue qui l'entourait quand il se reculait. Il donnait un plaisir intense à l'homme, à son maître, qui lui ne retenait pas ses grognements de plaisir et se mettait même à caresser plus intensément ses cheveux, son visage et sa nuque, les doigts crispés de plaisir. Encouragé par ce geste, Law accéléra ses mouvements, alternant les gorges profondes et les léchouilles sur le gland.

D'un geste audacieux mais apprécié, il massa ses bourses d'une main douce, s'attirant encore plus de grondements de plaisir. Alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Doflamingo retira la bouche du plus jeune de sa verge à contre cœur. Il ne fallait pas venir maintenant. Une main tenant la mâchoire de Law, il le fit se relever et se mettre sur ses deux jambes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il retira à la hâte mais sans brutalité les vêtements du plus jeune et retira sa propre chemise. Il l'allongea sur le lit moelleux mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'attarda sur ça. Le plus vieux habitué à son propre lit et pressé par le désir et l'envie de l'autre, le plus jeune appréhendant la suite et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait lui aussi envie de plus alors qu'il haïssait ça et en avait la nausée habituellement, et puis ces lèvres, ces deux paires de lèvres sur les siennes le transportaient ailleurs. Il sortit de sa sorte de transe dans un sursaut quand le blond commença à le préparer de ses doigts, d'habitude on le prenait à sec. Le brun était tout sauf habitué à ce genre de tendresse durant l'acte.

C'était plus souvent dans la violence et la douleur. Et là c'était dans la douceur et le plaisir au rendez-vous ? Doflamingo dévora chaque téton de l'homme sous lui, le faisant gémir de surprise et d'une sorte de douleur qui lui donnaient des frissons de plaisir tout le long de son épiderme, son maître toucha de ses doigts une zone sensible le faisant hurler de plaisir, les longs doigts quittèrent son intimité pour être tout de suite remplacés par plus gros, beaucoup plus gros.

D'un seul coup de rein, le plus vieux pénétra le brun qui gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il avait tout de suite frappé sa prostate, à peine pénétré que Law avait déjà joui. Ca fit encore plus sourire l'homme au-dessus de lui qui l'embrassa et entama directement des coups de rein bestiaux mais pas pour autant douloureux, frappant à chaque coup la prostate du plus jeune qui était cambré au maximum, les yeux brouillés par des larmes de plaisir, les poings serrant le drap, la tête jetée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte sous des hurlements de plaisir intense. Ça se voyait clairement dans sa façon d'être que c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait tant de plaisir dans un acte charnel. Le blond l'embrassa avec passion venant dans un râle de plaisir intense. Il se retira des entrailles chaudes et serrées du brun et s'allongea à côté de ce dernier qui s'était déjà endormi.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Law était sur le navire de Doflamingo, ils couchaient souvent ensemble, tous les soirs minimum, allant de temps en temps à plus de cinq ou six fois par jour. Des cernes étaient creusés sous les beaux yeux orageux du jeune Trafalgar la fatigue était présente même s'il avait meilleure mine qu'au départ. Il avait repris du poids et de la chaire, des muscles qui semblait inexistants sont apparus sur ses os, il était vraiment devenu plus beau durant ses deux mois, et malgré qu'il soit la « femme du capitaine », il avait réussi à se faire des amis, il s'était surtout rapproché d'Eustass Kidd et malgré un mauvais départ, ils étaient presque devenus inséparables, souvent collés l'un à l'autre à rire, à discuter ou faire les imbéciles quand Law n'était pas à écarter les cuisses pour Doflamingo ou que Kidd parte faire ses occupations de second, il a été promus à ce poste il y a un mois, au dépit de Bellamy, un autre jeunot de l'équipage qui voulait la place lui aussi. Bellamy était quelqu'un de fourbe, préparant des sales coups pour arriver à ses fins, c'est ce qu'il préparait, en suivant discrètement les deux amis qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

.

« _Law ! Putain ! Mais tu dors debout ! Va t'coucher ! _Fit Kidd, soucieux de l'état de l'autre qui tombait littéralement de sommeil.

- _Je ne peux pas Eustass… Doflamingo-Sama est dans la chambre… Et si j'y entre, en sortant vingt minutes plus tard je serais encore plus crevé… _Répondit d'une voix lasse le plus jeune.

- _Prends ma chambre alors !_ Réplica le roux.

- _Mais… Si on nous voit ? Si Doflamingo-Sama nous voit !_ Paniqua Law, regardant tout autour de lui.

- _Personne ne saura, viens ! _»

.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, Kidd le tira par le poignet vers sa chambre. Bellamy, connaissant la jalousie maladive de son capitaine fonça vers sa cabine, qu'il partageait avec l'autre ancien esclave. Il frappa trois coup à la porte et un « entrez » retentit. Après avoir ricané silencieusement, il se calma et entra. Il avança lentement vers son capitaine. Il attendit silencieusement que le grand blond à la pelure de plumes roses fluo finisse de le regarder de bas en haut et l'autorise la parole.

.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellamy ?_

- _Je suis ici car j'ai vu Kidd traîner, votre petit-ami ?, dans sa chambre. Il lui tenait la main aussi… Et je les trouve très proches ces derniers temps… _»

.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Doflamingo était déjà parti. Il le suivit en trottinant derrière lui, arrivé à la chambre du roux, le capitaine, d'un coup de pied défonça la porte. Dans la chambre, Law était allongé sur le lit de Kidd, ce dernier était debout à côté de lui mais quand la porte sortie de ses gonds, il sursauta et tomba sur Law, se rattrapant à quatre pattes sur lui, les deux visages proches l'un de l'autre. Le quiproquo était plus qu'équivoque, deux adolescents, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, alors qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Doflamingo attrapa Kidd par le col et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce, une fureur démentielle coulait dans ses veines. Il commença à le frapper avec rage, Law se leva et se précipita sur Doflamingo, pour l'arrêter mais ça ne fit qu'envenimer la rage de son amant, qui pensait qu'il protégeait Kidd seulement car ils étaient plus qu'amis ! D'un geste brusque, il gifla avec force Law qui s'écrasa au sol, une main sur sa joue cuisante, il n'était plus habitué à être frappé ainsi.

.

« _Bellamy !_ Beugla le capitaine, _Emmènes Kidd dans les cales, enfermes- le avec les rats dans son genre ! Cracha-t-il haineusement_. »

.

Il regarda Bellamy trainer derrière lui Kidd, avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée d'oreille, il lança un « _tu le remplaces à son rôle de second. _» et se détourna pour regarder Law, il le choppa par une sorte de collier de chien qu'il lui avait mis et le traîna ainsi, l'étranglant presque. Law se débattait comme il pouvait, pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux et aussi de peur, il paniquait. Trainé au sol, il vit par le couloir qui défilait devant ses yeux qu'ils allaient dans la chambre. Doflamingo s'arrêta, le temps d'ouvrir la porte et le jeta contre le lit, la tête de Law frappa l'un des pieds en bois, il sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa tête, par réflexe il passa sa main dessus et vit du sang, alors qu'il se concentrait dessus, il ne vit pas Doflamingo s'approcher, mais il sentit quand l'homme le souleva du sol et le plaqua sur le lit et lui arracha violemment les habits et sortit de sa commode un petit couteau. Law paniqua, nu, face à son maitre qui était dans une rage folle, un couteau à la main. Alors que d'habitude il était doux et aimant avec lui. Il paniqua encore plus, tremblant de tous ses membres.

.

« _Law, Law, Law… _Commença Doflamingo, _Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs ? _Law allait répondre mais il reçut une gifle. _Tu ne parles QUE quand je t'en donne l'autorisation sale putain de bas étages. _Cracha Doflamingo avant de se radoucir. _J'avais pourtant été gentil avec toi, je t'ai même sauvé la vie !_ _Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Tu es as moi ! À moi Trafalgar Law !_ Hurla-t-il avec rage. »

.

Le blond serra son poing sur le manche du couteau dans sa main, faisant blanchir ses jointures, et le planta à quelque centimètre du visage du plus jeune, enfonçant l'arme dans le matelas, le dépouillant ainsi. Law était terrorisé. Il tremblait tellement qu'il semblait pris de convulsion.

.

« _Tu sais quoi Law ? _Demanda Doflamingo alors qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse, il enchaina : _Tu es à moi. Et à personne d'autre. Quand tu es devenu esclave de ces Dragons célestes, on ta marqué à vie ? Et bien… Je vais faire de même._ »

.

Law écarquilla les yeux, non ! Non, non, non… On allait encore le marquer ! Il ne voulait pas ! Une seule marque était déjà bien assez ! Il voulut se débattre mais il était paralysé par la peur, il ne pouvait qu'assister aux meurtrissures que lui infligera son bourreau. Bourreau qui arracha ses vêtements, son jean attaché par une ceinture et un boxer, le geste brusque et dénué de douceur lui fit mal, la ceinture explosa, se cassant en passant ses hanches, le brûlant avec le vêtement et le lien que ça formait à cause de ses os. Il gémit de douleur à ce geste. Le boxer fut arraché d'un geste encore brusque, cassant les coutures.

Doflamingo écarta les cuisses de Law avec violence et repris le couteau toujours fiché à quelques centimètres de la tête du brun. Le couteau dans sa main droite, Doflamingo le planta dans l'intérieur de la cuisse de Trafalgar, le faisant hurler à pleine gorge de douleur qui s'amplifia quand le blond fit bouger le couteau et commença à tracer un cercle dans la chair. Le sang coulant à flot et tachant le drap et les vêtements du maître. Alors que Law hurlait, suppliait, pour que Doflamingo arrête, celui-ci continua avec un rire à faire froid dans le dos, s'amusant macabrement de ce qu'il faisait : tracer le Jolly Roger de son équipage dans la chair, à l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'adolescent entre ses mains.

Il se lassa, les cris de souffrance, de douleur, des supplications. Il se déshabille rapidement et jeta ses frusques dans un coin de la chambre. Il regarda quelques secondes Law, les cuisses toujours écartées, sanglotant et tremblant. Il sourit de plus belle et s'enfonça d'un seul coup de rein dans les chairs de Law, qui bien qu'habitué à être pénétré, hurla encore une fois. Le capitaine entama de vifs et rapides coups de rein à l'intérieur du plus jeune, ne pensant pas au plaisir que l'autre aurait, juste au sien, l'autre ne méritait pas d'avoir du plaisir. Les va et vient violents donnèrent un sentiment d'écartèlement à Law et les jambes du plus vieux frottaient douloureusement contre sa cuisse meurtrie. Son esprit se ferma, il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien et pourtant il était conscient, il hurlait toujours jusqu'à ce que sa voix ce brisa et qu'il n'en ait plus. Il sentit l'autre se répandre en lui et se retirer.

C'est là qu'il reprit conscience. Il… Il fallait qu'il retente sa chance à nouveau ! Pour sauver Kidd et aussi monter que ce dernier et lui-même n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Il se redressa lentement avec précaution. Doflamingo, lui, s'était déjà levé et se rhabillait. Il savait que ça se finirait mal… Il avait prévenu Kidd mais il avait cédé, vraiment fatigué et maintenant, voilà ce qu'il a eu en retour ! Non, ce qu'ils avaient eu. Kidd aussi a été puni, pas comme lui, il a été destitué de son rôle de second, mis aux cales du navire. Et il savait qu'il aurait autre chose pour punition, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il se sentait coupable pour lui. Il voulut se relever mais retomba lourdement sur les draps ensanglantés. À part bouger les bras il ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la douleur lancinante. Alors que Doflamingo ouvrait la porte, il l'appela, la voix faible et avec des sanglots, de peur, de douleur et de tristesse qui la faisait dérailler.

.

Law était allongé sur le lit, en pleurs, tremblant. Il avait mal et se sentait encore plus sale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Doflamingo s'était levé et se rhabillait. Il savait que ça se finirait mal… Il avait prévenu Kidd mais il avait cédé, vraiment fatigué et maintenant, voilà ce qu'il avait en retour ! Non, ce qu'ils avaient eu. Kidd aussi a été puni, pas comme lui, il a été destitué de son rôle de second, mis aux cales du navire. Et il savait qu'il aurait autre chose pour punition, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il se sentait coupable pour lui. Il voulut se relever mais retomba lourdement sur les draps ensanglantés. À part bouger les bras il ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la douleur lancinante. Alors que Doflamingo ouvrait la porte, il l'appela, la voix faible et avec des sanglots, de peur, de douleur et de tristesse qui la faisait dérailler.

.

« _Maitre… ! Attendez… Je vous en prie… Écoutez-moi…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire, toi ? Tu n'es qu'une pute et les putains se taisent après le sexe. Tu n'es qu'un esclave, même pas pas affranchi, et personne n'écoute un esclave ! Ce ne sont que des sous merdes bonnes qu'à être baisées. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas tué pour être allé voir ailleurs ! _répliqua sèchement le « maître ».

- _Mais… _»

.

Trop tard, la porte avait claqué violemment. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Durant ces derniers mois, sur le navire, il s'était pensé libre. Il ne l'était pas ! Il ne l'était plus. Et à cause de cette liberté prise alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit, il avait mis Kidd en danger. Peut-être même en danger de mort ? Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Il voulait être libre, il voulait sauver le seul ami qu'il avait et son maître ne l'écouterait plus, et il était tellement buté qu'il ne le croirait pas. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir ! Bordel ! Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose ! Sur ce qu'il avait vu, entendu ou ce qu'il savait… Qu'importe ce qu'il fera pour tenter de sauver Kidd, si Doflamingo l'apprend, les deux mourront, Kidd à la mer où il coulera et mourra dans l'eau car il ne pouvait nager à cause d'un fruit du démon, et pour lui-même, après ce qu'il venait d'avoir, il s'en foutait royalement, rien ne serait pire, non ? Il fallait donc fuir. Dans moins de deux jours ils débarqueront sur une île d'après le navigateur. Dans deux jours il aura moins mal et ça sera plus simple pour fuir, surtout qu'il sera avec Kidd. Pour le libérer, il faudra attendre que l'équipage descende du navire, capitaine y compris. Et il sera sûrement attaché comme maintenant. Une simple chaine en métal, dans le tiroir il y avait le canif utilisé plutôt, il n'aura qu'à l'utiliser et se libérer. Ensuite, il ira aux cales, il savait où étaient rangées les clefs des cales, ça ne sera pas dur pour lui de les prendre et ainsi libérer Eustass. Et ils se sauveraient tous les deux. Lui serait libre et Kidd sauvé. Oui, il ferait ça. Pour Kidd. Pour sa liberté. Pour ne plus être qu'un esclave qui sert de pute à ses maitres ! Oui… Il se libérerait, peut-être même qu'il deviendrait un pirate ? C'étaient eux les plus libres aux mondes, il avait eu le temps de le voir. Où sinon, il s'installerait dans une petite ville calme, et serait médecin, comme son rêve depuis qu'il était gamin, il avait déjà eu des cours de médecine et était plutôt bon ! Avant d'être vendu par ses parents…

.

**Il sursauta quand un membre de son équipage lui mit la main sur son épaule, il les avait oubliés, plongé dans ses sombres souvenirs.**

.

**« _Capitaine… Tu trembles_, dit doucement Penguin, soucieux de l'état de son capitaine. _Ça ne va pas ?_**

**- _C'est rien… J'étais juste… Dans mes pensées. Pour répondre à ta question Shachi… C'est car je n'aime pas exposer mon corps. C'est tout…_ »**

** .**

**Law souria un peu, rassurant ainsi son équipage et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, le passé était du passé, maintenant il fallait avancer malgré les cicatrices qu'il a laissées…**

.

* * *

.

Je sais... Ça finit un peu en queue de poisson... Mais ça vous a plus ? Une petite Review pour me le dire !


End file.
